Family Shenanigans
by mayazero
Summary: Sequel to How To Be a Beilschmidt. Now that we have scratched the surface of who the Beilschmidt's really are; this time, prepare for a dive head first as we go deeper with our study of these fascinating creatures. (Series of drabbles about the lives of each family member.)
1. Chapter 1

_The First Time Gilbert Lost a Tooth_

* * *

"BROTHER!" A high pitched cry broke through the whole mansion, surprising most of the workers and most especially Berwald himself, recognizing the voice of his own younger brother. Leaving his work behind, he hurriedly ran out of the library and towards where Gilbert is, heart constricting at the thought of any harm coming to the albino.

He found the other at the kids room slumped on the floor and a hand covering his mouth, big fat tears streaming down his face. Behind the albino stood Roderich, peering at his older brother with a worried expression and was patting the other's silver locks. Not far from they sat their second youngest Vash, staring at Gilbert curiously while still playing with his toys. Lilli, their youngest and only sister, was nowhere on the room. Berwald guessed she was with her wet nurse, considering their mother was nowhere home along with their father.

Berwald hurriedly ran and kneeled in front of his crying brother. "Gilbert? Gilbert, what's wrong?"

His younger brother only peered at him and cried further, burying his face on Berwald's chest. Berwald hugged him tight and rubbed his back in comfort, turning to Roderich.

"Rod, where are your nannies?"

The younger blinked his huge violet eyes at him. "Downstairs looking at the gardeners."

The eldest Beilschmidt felt his anger rising. Were they serious? How could they leave his younger brothers unattended?

He reminded himself to fire those good for nothings later. He's sure his parents would understand why.

"Gilbert?" he called to his crying brother again, pulling him away from his chest. He wiped the other's tears and peered at those ruby eyes. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

It took the albino a moment to respond, him hiccupping like there was no tomorrow, and he dropped the hand still covering his mouth, opening it wide for his older brother to see. The sight almost sent Berwald into a heart attack.

Blood. Gilbert's whole mouth was covered in blood and there, sitting on top of the other's bloodied tongue was an equally bloody tooth. He looked at his brother's scared eyes.

"Fell." Roderich was the one who spoke, pointing at a spot on the floor. "Brother Gwiber fell there and cry."

Berwald smiled at the younger and patted his head in thanks, the child giggling at the action. The eldest's attention was brought back to his bleeding brother when the albino tugged at his shirt, pushing his still bloodied tooth in front of his face.

Gilbert whimpered. "Brother my tooth fell. What am I going to do?"

"Wait, okay?" he told the albino, receiving a somber nod in return. Berwald turned to Roderich. "Take care of Vash, okay? I'll bring Gilbert to one of the maid's so that they could make him feel better."

The younger enthusiastically nodded and ran to their youngest brother's side, sitting beside the young blond and gave him more blocks to play with. Vash ignored the other but accepted the toys, immediately playing with them.

Roderich turned back to his eldest brother. "Will Brother Gwiber be okay?"

The eldest Beilschmidt nodded and gently tugged the albino up, pulling him out of the room and into the hallway, the two of them walking in silence. Halfway through the maid's quarters, Berwald remembered something and turned back to his younger brother who was still hiccupping but not as much as before.

"You should be happy Gilbert, now the tooth fairy can visit you." He said. The other peered at him in curiosity and interest.

"Tooth fairy?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You put your tooth under your pillow before you sleep and when you wake up, instead of the tooth, a present would be waiting for you. That happened to me before, when I first lost my tooth."

For a moment, those ruby eyes lighted up in glee, but a second later they were shaded with confusion.

"So… it's like the tooth fairy is by buying my tooth? Only I can't choose the payment. Why would they do that?" the question stunned Berwald, making him – and by extension Gilbert since he was holding the younger's hand – stop on his track. He could only stare at the other.

Really, there were times when Berwald forgot the other was supposed to be a genius.

"I…I don't know. You could try asking them though. Put a letter beside your tooth." He finally answered, resuming their walk. Gilbert looked uncertain for a moment before he nodded his head and smiled, humming happily. Clearly he was happy about his older brother's suggestion.

Well, Berwald really didn't care. He was just glad he dodged that bullet beautifully.

When they arrived at the maid's quarters, Berwald left his brother to their capable hands, pressing a light kiss on the albino's forehead when the other was reluctant to let his hand go and let him leave. Although not really keen on leaving his injured brother's side, he had pressing matters to attend to – like firing his brothers' incompetent nannies firstly and calling their parents afterwards.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Lilli – months old**

 **Vash – 2**

 **Roderich – 3**

 **Gilbert – 5**

 **Berwald – 7**

 **And well naturally, Ludwig wasn't born yet. Won't be until four years after.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little heads up, this is quite long - longer than a drabble. This is more of a one shot really hahaha.**

* * *

 _Lilli's First Date_

* * *

Ludwig had been the first to notice it.

"Brother!" The youngest Beilschmidt shouted, running towards the botanical garden his favorite brother owned. When he finally entered the glass house, he searched for his brother. "There's something wrong!"

Almost instantly, Gilbert came running to his side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you have a hurt animal with you? Did Roderich finally invite you to his concert of death?"

The last one made Ludwig pause and stare quizzically at the albino. "Concert of what?"

"Never mind," Gilbert immediately backtracked, finding out that his damned prissy brother had yet to scold Ludwig. Well, it was hard to get angry at the adorable little potato (totally his father's words, the big mushy stoic idiot loved to call his children his potatoes) so he couldn't blame the pianist. "If it's none of the above, then what is it? I still have to take care of a sparrow that has a fever."

That seemed to snap his little brother back. "It's sister! There's something wrong with her!"

"What!?" The albino exclaimed, eyes wide and heart beating fast in worry. What was wrong with their sweet potato? (Damn Aldrich! And damn him too for spending so much time with the old man)

Ludwig nodded. "I think it's something big," the blond whispered in conspiracy. "She kicked me out of the kitchen because she wanted to cook for the family. Me! She kicked me out of _my_ own damned kitchen!"

Gilbert twisted the other's ear. "Language, little potato, language. Our old man would have a heart attack if he heard you curse."

His younger brother pouted. "But you and the others curse all the time!"

"Wait until your fifteen, then I won't care if you sang a song more curses than actual words to father."

Ludwig winced. "I'm not Romano, you know..."

"And thank god too," his older brother nodded.

"Anyway," Ludwig exclaimed, the worried expression back on his face. "We have to do something!"

Gilbert was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating what to do. He immediately left to go somewhere on the garden, leaving Ludwig to sit on a bench and wait, and came back a few minutes later with his phone and keys in hand.

"Well little brother, we should be glad Brother Berwald's on his day off."

* * *

"This better be good," the oldest Beilschmidt uncharacteristically growled, face dark as he glared at all his brothers standing outside his room's door.

Much to his annoyance, his younger brothers only stared apathetically at him.

"This is important," Vash stated, face and mood darker than usual. Normally, such an expression would have worried him. But now, Berwald honestly didn't give a fuck - little shits interrupted him at a crucial time.

"It damn better be," he grunted, opening his door wide as a, albeit reluctant and unwelcome, invitation. He hurriedly typed something on his laptop and closed it shut.

"What?" Gilbert asked, grinning at him as the other subtly glanced at his laptop. "Did we interrupt you and Matthias?"

"You have no idea," he grumbled, making himself comfortable on his office chair. His brothers immediately scrunched their faces in disgust - except for Ludwig, who only tilted his head in confusion, and Gilbert, the pervert was grinning even widely at him.

None of them comment further on it though, and it made Berwald a little disappointed. It would have been fun to tease Roderich and Vash.

Oh well, he'll save it for Matthias latter.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked.

Roderich cleared his throat. "It's about Lilli. There's something wrong about her."

Okay, so maybe what his little brothers were about to say to him might be important after all.

"Elaborate." He grunted.

Vash did. "She's been acting strange. This morning, she kicked out Ludwig from his kitchen and made our breakfast. After lunch, she approached Roderich because she wanted to learn how to play the piano. Then, just earlier, she went into my room and dropped her weapons to me for 'safe keeping' and then kicked Ludwig out of the kitchen again because she wanted to cook our dinner. If that's not unusual, then I don't know what is."

"You forgot that she had been humming love songs the whole day too." Ludwig added. This comment made Berwald stood in attention.

He paled. "This isn't good," he whispered to his brothers, already having an idea what was wrong with their precious sister.

Matthias had complained about the same thing once too - about Emil acting differently. That was when the little Icelandic had met that Hong Kong transfer student.

It was quite possible Lilli had a crush.

* * *

No, it was much, much, _much_ worse than that. And Vash couldn't believe someone - _fucking someone_ \- had the guts to approach their precious Lilly flower.

"I have a date this Saturday!" The girl beamed, happily munching on the dinner she made.

All activity on the table stopped.

"Oh," Aldrich was the one who reacted first, slowly placing his utensils on his plate. "How old are you again?"

Lilli sighed fondly at their father. "Fifteen, father. We just celebrated my birthday last month."

"Ah yes right..." The Beilschmidt CEO mumbled, picking a napkin and dabbed in on his face. He stood up from his seat. "Excuse me," he mumbled again and left the dining table, plate still half full.

The brothers had no doubt their father would run to his study to complain to Julius that his sweet potato was growing up already.

Vash suddenly had a huge urge to kill - more specifically, a certain stupid boy's life (as soon as Lilli says his name). He's sure his family would understand - hell, they might even encourage or help him! And Lilli? She'll easily forget the fucking plebeian.

No one deserved to have his precious sister - no one.

"Brother?" His sister's sweet voice interrupted his wonderful daydream. "Aren't you happy for me?" She peered at him with those adorable green eyes full of expectation.

His smile felt very heavy.

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy too." He couldn't help but say truthfully. It was true - his sister's happiness was also his happiness. That's why, he wouldn't let some puny little human who haven't got his approval be the reason of it.

Lilli giggled happily and kissed each of her brothers good night, leaving the dining room to retire.

The brothers waited until she completely left the ground floor before Vash spoke.

"My room now. We need to strategize and prepare for this Saturday."

The Beilschmidt brothers needed no further persuasion and bolted out of their seats.

* * *

Saturday took its time before it came.

And like the day, they also took their time in arriving at the destination.

"This is your fault!" Vash couldn't help but explode, pointing an accusing finger at Roderich and Gilbert who only stared apathetically at him. "If you sissies hadn't taken your time in getting prepared, we would have arrived here earlier and tracked them!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, I didn't ask to be an albino! You know the sun's rays are harmful to me and I need to lather at least a full bottle of sun block before I could leave the house - do you think I could do that in five minutes? Besides, would you prefer to face our father's wrath when he finds out something happened to me?" He didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't want to do this but there was no other way to argue back with his stubborn brother. And he being their father's favorite was the ultimate trump card Gilbert held that would ultimately shut Vash up.

And, like expected, the short blond did clam up. His younger brother really was afraid of their father.

"And besides," Roderich said, glaring at the younger man, "You know I stayed up late last night because I had to finish writing my project. Its deadline is in a few days so I hardly got any sleep these past days." He huffed.

Vash opened his mouth again to retort something back but Ludwig interrupted them, standing in front of them and glaring at everyone. The three of them immediately stood straight.

Such was the power of Ludwig's stares.

"We won't be able to track them even more if we just stand here and argue. So why don't we move our asses and get out of here first? Were kind of blocking the entrance..." They all turned around and sure, quite a line of annoyed and impatient park visitors was already formed behind them. It was only then they noticed they were still standing at the amusement park's entrance.

The four of them hurriedly mumbled an apology as they bolted out of there and went to the nearest bench where Berwald stood, hand and ear on his phone.

Their eldest released a heavy sigh when he finally lowered the phone down.

"Anything wrong with the company?" Ludwig asked. Berwald only spared him a glance before he slumped on the bench.

"I wish, then I wouldn't feel as stupid as I do now."

"What do you mean, brother?" Roderich asked, having a bad feeling about what their eldest would reveal. All of them really.

"We never did ask with whom Lilli would go out with. Turns out, Peter's her date."

"Who?" His brothers replied, and together too! Berwald let himself be amused for a moment.

"Peter? The youngest of the Kirkland's?"

Vash's jaw dropped. "What in the-?"

"Wait," Ludwig interrupted, completely confused. "Isn't the youngest of the Kirkland's eight years old?"

The eldest nodded. "It's more like she's babysitting rather than going to a date. No, actually she _is_ babysitting. Only called it a date in front of us so we'll be in disarray."

They all let in Berwald's words sink in as they dedicated a moment of silence in honor of Lilli's mischievousness. Oh God, they were proud of her. And here they thought their subtle lessons for her had gone unnoticed.

After that moment was up, all hell broke loose.

"What in the flying fuck!?" Vash finally completed his sentence, heaving heavily. He looked like he was having a seizure.

"Why would sister do this to us?" Ludwig was almost in tears, clutching tightly to his favorite brother's sleeve.

Gilbert himself was unconsciously patting their youngest in the head, mind flying a few kilometers per hour and mumbled to himself. "She tricked us. Me, the awesome Gilbert, was tricked by a little girl younger than me by a few years. How could I fucking miss this? Although, on the other hand, I'm glad she is finally learning the Beilschmidt way - but why did it have to be us? Damn it Lilli!"

Roderich is probably the one most pissed out of all of them. "I hope that young lady already prepared herself for later. I would never let her escape!"

And Berwald? Berwald had gladly relaxed on the bench, happy that their Lilli wasn't really going out on a date (although it's nowhere near obvious on his face), and observed his brothers. There was no doubt none of them would be forgetting this incident - no one. It was Lilli's first real victory against her brothers after all.

"How did you even know about all this, brother?" Gilbert asked, momentarily leaving the chaos of his mind for a moment. Berwald was happy to indulge his younger brother.

"Matthias. The stupid Dane had been following Lilli and Peter since he bumped on them from the entrance - well, here."

Vash snorted. "At least your boyfriend isn't completely useless."

He only glared at the impudent little shit.

"Since we're here anyway," Ludwig casually shrugged, but his older brothers could see the sparks of excitement on his blue eyes. "We should at least ride a few rides before going home - it's such a waste after all."

It didn't take the brothers too long to decide. Really, they pampered the the two youngest siblings too much.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Ludwig - 11**

 **Lilli - 15**

 **Vash - 17**

 **Roderich - 18**

 **Gilbert - 20**

 **Berwald - 22**

 **Also, I accept requests so feel free to give me one, okay? Hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

_How Vash Got Addicted to Weaponry_

* * *

If you asked any of the Beilschmidts, they would answer Berwald in a heartbeat. For it was true, the eldest Beilschmidt did introduce weapons to his third youngest (much to their father's chagrin) - but it wasn't like it was intentional! Berwald never thought that would shape his younger brother's future, they were just playing! But really, it doesn't change the fact it was his fault nonetheless (or at least, that's what Gilbert, Rodrich, and Aldrich says - even Vash himself acknowledge that fact).

It was when Vash was five. Back on Berwald's tenth birthday, Aldrich had given him his first Air gun - it had been a small hand gun that had been custom-made just for him. Although not really interested, Berwald still accepted it and the next day began to practice.

He was at their backyard, using a few apples that he had asked their gardener to dangle on a tree as target practice. It was on the middle of this that Vash decided to stroll pass him.

The young blond stopped on his tracks and observed his older brother.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Vash inquired. Berwald released a bullet, that embedded itself on the tree's bark instead of the apple again, before he turned to his younger brother.

"Target practice." He replied. Vash's green eyes held a curious gleam.

"What's that?"

Berwald beckoned the other to stand on front of him. When his brother was in place, he gave him the gun and pointed at the apples.

"See those apples? You have to hit them. You pull this thing, its called a trigger, and a bullet would shot out of this long thing, which is called the muzzle. Got it?"

The younger nodded and positioned the gun to point at one of the apples. At Berwald's signal, the gun released a small bang and a single pellet-like bullet shot out of the muzzle and hit the bark of tree next to the apple.

He had placed a hand on the younger's shoulder and nodded at him in approval but Vash only glared at his target in disappointment.

Even then Vash had been the more competitive out of all of them.

"Could I go again?" The younger asked. Berwald nodded, seeing no harm on it (a decision that he would regret deeply in the near future).

Happily, Vash did. Again and again until he finally hit the apple, where he giddily jumped in happiness and intensified further when Berwald gave him a proud smile and a pat on the head.

The next day, he happily brandished the toy gun he had bought that would be the first to the many that would come. Of course, none of his family members knew about that and had even supported what was slowly turning into his hobby - Aldrich occasionally buying him toy guns and Gilbert and Berwald helping him practice.

None of them ever expected for his (kind-of) innocent hobby to turn into a obsession. And when they noticed it, it was too late already.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Ludwig - 1**

 **Lilli - 3**

 **Vash - 5**

 **Roderich - 6**

 **Gilbert - 8**

 **Berwald - 10**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Tale of Two Stalkers_

* * *

The second time Lilli said she had a date, this time, none of them believed her, having learned their lesson the first time. But of course, their darling sister would always have the upper hand and when the day rolled by, all of them were slaw jacked when a tall Russian man greeted them with a (admittedly the creepiest they have seen) smile and looked for Lilli.

"For our date!" the Russian man – who introduced himself as Ivan Braginsky – cheerfully explained. Ludwig, who was the one who opened the door, could only jerk his head in something like an affirmative and asked one of the passing maids to fetch his sister. When Lilli happily bounded down the stairs with Vash behind her, Ludwig wirily noted Vash had the same reaction as him – shocked beyond imagination. Really, it was a good thing Berwald had gone to work early or they would have had problems.

The second the pair had happily left the estate, Vash bolted back to his room and came out seconds later hidden inside a huge brown trench coat that Ludwig was sure belonged to their eldest brother.

"Brother Vash, where are you going!?" The youngest Beilschmidt asked as he watched his brother climb over Gilbert's prized cherry red Ferrari.

"To follow them of course. Like hell I'll leave my sister to that creepy Russian – most especially since he's older than her. " Vash gritted out and without another word, blazed down the streets looking for the sunflower painted Volkswagen the Russian drove.

When Ludwig called Gilbert to report the current happenings, much to his annoyance, the albino was more concerned about the fact that Vash had used his precious car. Losing his interest at the matter, the youngest decided to fuck it all and visit his Italian boyfriend.

Roderich had not even known anything happened at all – not until dinner at least.

* * *

Much to Vash's glee, the pair had done nothing but stay at a Chinese restaurant and talk. So he didn't really do nothing much but stay crouched and hidden at a bush outside the restaurant. Unfortunately, no matter how good his hearing was, he could not hear a thing they were saying due to the distance and he can't even read their lips since they were sitting sideways to him.

So far so good though, the Russian had yet to do anything that Vash would deem appropriated (read: Ivan had always stayed a good feet away from Lilli and had not attempted to do anything Gilbert's good friend – Francis – would do) so he let himself relax and squiggle around for a much better position – only for him to froze in alarm when he brushed along another warm skin.

He was quick to hiss and brandish his gun, pointing it at a blond woman who also had a knife ready to throw at him. They both froze again.

" _Who are you!?"_ They both hissed together, glaring at the other. None of them backed down, nor slacked their hold on their respective weapons.

"What were you doing?" the woman barked. Vash clucked his tongue and decided to answer first – after all, he still haven't lost the gentlemanly manners Julius – their father's lover – had drilled on them back when the Italian man had found out none of the brothers had much care for females save for their sister.

"Spying them," he jerked his head slightly towards where Lilli and the Russian man were.

If possible, the woman's glare hardened. "Why?"

"The woman is my sister. You?"

To his surprise, the woman's stance immediately relaxed and she lowered her knives (what the hell? How come he didn't notice those others hidden between her fingers?) and regarded him coolly. "Oh. The man is my brother."

And then and there, without words, they both came to a mutual understanding.

"Vash Beilschmidt," he offered his name, when they had settled back and comfortable.

The woman nodded, possibly sitting an inch closer to him. "Natalya Braginsky,"

That had been the start of a beautiful and strong (literally) friendship. They exchanged contact information at the end of the day when both Ivan and Lilli decided to end the day and went back – you know, just in case their sibling might go to a date together again – naturally, Vash and Natalya wouldn't let them go alone (not that their siblings would ever know, of course).

But it seemed unlikely since they found when they finally talked to their respective sibling that both Ivan and Lilli had decided to stay friends.

Oh well, that didn't mean they had to stop seeing each other. They still had a lot to talk about – namely weapons and other stuff about it.

* * *

 **A/N: I have not yet decided to go with this pairing, just decided to write it to check the probability of them as a pair. What do you think? Or do you guys have other suggestions for Vash?**

 **Ages of the Beilschmidt family are the same as chapter two.  
**

 **Ivan – 17**

 **Natalya – 15**


	5. Chapter 5

_When an Italian Man Suddenly Came To the Picture_

* * *

The youngest Beilschmidt was very young then, and mother less, when their father introduced a jolly Italian man to him and his siblings. Julius Vargas was his name, and he was the President of the wine company their brewery just partnered with.

Honestly, much to his mortification now that he was old enough, he thought the Italian was his mother. Because for the coming days after that meeting, Julius was already staying in their home and meddled and poked around his and his siblings lives (like cooking them food for example, ignoring the fact that they have a very capable chef doing that already; fixing their things up, despite the fact their nannies were the ones who were supposed to do that; and taking the whole family out for recreational family stuff every weekend) – much like what a mother does, based on all of the descriptions Ludwig's classmates teased him with. And it also didn't help that none of his siblings were complaining – Berwald, the most cautious out of all of them, had only let the Italian man be and even his sister Lilli was calling the man "Papa" – so no one could really blame little Ludwig for misunderstanding, especially since he had not even met their own biological mother, who left on the night the youngest Beilschmidt celebrated his first birthday.

Of course, no one told Ludwig all of this. He had not even heard a peep from the numerous gossiping maids they had. Ludwig knew nothing until he managed to slip this piece of information to his father.

"Julius is not your mother." The head of the Beilschmidt's calmly replied to him, closing the thick novel he had been reading. They were at the family room – Aldrich sitting on a huge chair and Ludwig by his feet – soaking up the heat that the lit fireplace was emitting to fend off the cold night. Julius was not at the house at that moment; he had gone home to his own this morning and had since yet to return. It was because of this that led the young blond to ask the question, for don't mother's always stay at the house?

"He's not?" Ludwig asked in curiosity, understanding nothing of what his father meant to say.

Aldrich nodded and tucked the book beside him, tugging his youngest off the ground and the other hadn't waited time to climb on his lap and settle on his chest. When they were both comfortable and warm, he asked, "No. What made you think so?"

"Well, because I saw you too kiss." At this, Ludwig swore his father blushed – but when asked, the older man would only deny it and claim it was the because of the light that came from the fire. "My classmates said only parents do that thing."

"Really…" His father only said. Ludwig nodded, and burrowed deeper in his father's embrace.

"If Julius is not our mother… then who is?"

It was some time before Aldrich replied.

"She's…" the older man started, almost hesitating. Ludwig looked at him with such curiosity he knows the other won't ever leave this matter alone. "I'll tell you once when you grow."

His son's pout was immediate. "Why not now?"

Aldrich only closed his eyes tightly, expression so full of pain Ludwig had to wonder if his father was okay.

"You are still too young to understand. I don't want you to hate your mother."

The young child was silent.

"Is… is our mother a bad person?"

Aldrich had to struggle to answer that. Well, not that you can blame him. There was really nothing wrong with his previous wife – she just wasn't really cut out to be a mother. "Not really… it's complicated. I don't think she is but in the end, that's your decision to make."

"Oh…" The young Beilschmidt said, "Alright then." The child snuggled deeper into his father's embrace. Aldrich dropped a kiss on the other's mop of blond hair.

A minute later Ludwig peered up again at his father. "But I can call him Papa right? Sister calls him that."

His father chuckled and lovingly patted his head. "I'm sure he would love that."

And the Italian man did.

When the youngest of the Beilschmidt's shyly whispered that to him, Julius swear to God squealed and squeezed the poor child in a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was late;;; I started working last month and I'm on night shift. So at night I'm working and on morning I'm sleeping.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ludwig - 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_Beilschmidt Sparkle Party_

* * *

Julius hummed happily as he walked along the marble floors of the Beilschmidt mansion. His previous business trip had taken too long - two months in fact - and he had terribly missed being in the presence of his boyfriend and his delightful children.

Well their children, as the young Beilschmidts had fully accepted him as a permanent structure to their lives and had even began treating him as a second father - a role that he had no qualms fulfilling, as unfortunately his own children had left him a long time ago due to a misunderstanding (A story for another time.)

Having asked a passing maid to the whereabouts of the rest of his family, he was now merrily making his way towards their darling princesses' room hauling a huge bag filled with souvenirs he had bought on his trip. Julius was sure the children would love the things he had bought them. After all, he had dutifully fulfilled everything the young ones requested – even the quite bizarre but ultimately predictable request of Vash (thank god really Julius was running a Mafia syndicate as a side job or he would never had been able to smuggle the various weapons and accessories the young Beilschmidt asked for; nor acquire it in the first place.)

"I'm back!" He joyfully announced his presence as he opened the door to Lilli's room. What he saw inside though, made him stop in his tracks and almost double over at how much his heart restricted on his chest.

At the center of the wide room, the Beilschmidt family was huddled over the floor; sipping delicately at beautiful china cups while the boys graciously accepted the biscuits (that Ludwig no doubt baked) Lilli handed to them. Julius decided to pause and bask in the utter beauty of the scene – for these scenes were very much hard to come by knowing just how the Beilschmidt men are.

Really, there was no doubt that Lilli (for there was no one else who could have spearheaded this – well, maybe Ludwig. But if it had been the youngest, then they would have had this little tea party outside the garden, since Ludwig loved gazing at the flowers) had each and every member of her family wrapped around her fingers. He included, of course.

When his glorious presence had finally been noticed, the men in the room (with the exception of Ludwig and Berwald – for Ludwig was too young to feel embarrassed and Berwad, on the other hand, can never be embarrassed about anything – with the exception of his Danish boy toy, who was the only person with the capability to make the eldest Beilschmidt blush in the world,) blushed heavily.

Julius grinned widely at the reaction. Very, very adorable. Most especially the blush on Aldrich's face, who was probably the most embarrassed of them all. Oh how he would enjoy the upcoming welcome greeting he'll engage the man with when they retire for the night.

" _Papa!_ " The Beilschmidt princess beamed at him, and gestured to the tea and biscuits laid in front of her. "Would you like to join us for tea?"

He beamed back at the little girl and proceeded on entered the room. "I'd be glad to, _Principessa._ " He dropped a kiss on Lilli and Ludwig's heads when he was near enough and sat next to the children's father.

Ludwig gave him a toothy grin that looked more adorable than usual due to the fact that a tooth was visibly missing from his front teeth. "Welcome back, _papa."_

Julius stole a glance at Aldrich, who was obviously evading his gaze, before giving the youngest Beilschmidt a fond look.

"I'm home."

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Ludwig - 4  
Lilli - 8  
Vash - 10  
Roderich - 11  
Gilbert - 13  
Berwald – 15**

 **A/N: So, so, so, so sorry for the long wait! I actually got promoted on work therefore doubling my responsibilities plus, I also got busy with school hehehe…**

 **Useless fun fact: Lilli is the Principessa (Italian for princess) while Gilbert is the Principe (prince, respectively). Can you guess why?**

 **Also, title is completely irrelevant with the story. I just liked how it sounded hehehe.**


End file.
